


Все любят Финча

by Madoshi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного пирожков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все любят Финча

и кто кого спросила картер  
он просто в шахматы играл  
ответил риз а сам подумал  
ну все изменщик погоди

ходи конем шептал маркони  
элаис мрачно отвечал  
что все тщета и финч конечно  
его не любит все равно

кольер хотел вниманья финча  
был ради гарольда готов  
взорвать ньюйорк и даже в топы  
пробить его на эмтиви

он был со мной четыре года  
невинно замечает грейс  
мой стаж три года грир вздыхает  
зато я сам его убью

на жизнь мою не покушался  
на сиськи тоже не глазел  
а в чем-то даже ведь обидно  
подумала о боссе шоу


End file.
